


亡灵从不驻足

by cindyfxx



Series: 巴库拉伯爵的客人 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, count buckula, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>掮客娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫和她表兄史蒂夫·罗杰斯正前往德兰斯文尼亚，为了帮一位古怪的罗马尼亚老贵族和他的孙子启程搬去伦敦。不过，旅程可能会很危险……因为雪、狼还有夜晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	亡灵从不驻足

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darth_stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/gifts).
  * A translation of [For The Dead Travel Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057333) by [darth_stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch). 



> Thanks for darth_stitch‘s permission!
> 
> 未校对

沃尔珀吉斯之夜[i]才是老祖母坚持她亲爱的纳塔什卡不该只身前往德兰斯文尼亚真正原因。

无关于她是个女人——这个全新的世纪正加快步伐走对向性别平等的认知，早在许多代人之前便已开始。也无关于娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫——被她在神盾敬畏钦佩她的同僚称作‘黑寡妇’——完全有能力对任何胆敢认为她是个容易便可得手的娇弱猎物的人降下主管（局长）所说的‘全能者之怒’。他们的旅程将不只是几天而已，他们要再路上度过沃尔珀吉斯之夜。不要孤身旅行是常识

所以，娜塔莎带上了她同是掮客兼最喜欢的表弟史蒂文·罗杰斯陪她同行。不管老祖母如何担心，这都注定是一次平静无波的出行。神盾最新的客户是弗拉德·德古拉王子，一位刚刚在伦敦买了些产业正考虑带着自己的孙子搬去那里的德兰斯文尼亚老贵族。关键词：‘富有’‘古怪’，所以，娜塔莎会处理好将一位显然有恐旷症的贵族和他那希望不要太古怪的孙子迁居到英格兰包括的所有文件和组织工作。

史蒂夫很高兴在这件案子上协助她——他知道她会欣赏不会抱怨由一个‘卑微的女人’领路的人（格兰特·沃德说，他在史蒂夫就尊重同僚与他进行了‘小’讨论之后，也许不必或也许曾不必声称并未‘撞上一扇门’。）

好吧，史蒂夫也许只有五英尺四，并一直体弱多病的童年抗争，直到一位人心肠的老祖母用她好喝的罗宋汤和其他亲戚们的偏方给他带来了更好的健康状况，但如今他的拳头有了力气，准头也绝对没有问题。

史蒂夫的日记本帮他们消磨掉了数小时的旅程——它其实更像是一个画满他们目前为止拜访过的地方的素描本，偶尔还有带着一些备注。，娜塔莎永当然无法不去调侃他缺少一位甜心的事实。

“也许我们终于可以在这次旅行里给你找到一位，而我会有头发毛茸茸的侄子或者侄女抱，嗯，斯蒂布史卡？”

这个邪恶的女人当然是在史蒂夫刚要咽下他们当做早餐的（罗马尼亚）美味玉米糊时精准同步发出她的评论。

在他终于确定自己不会呛死了，史蒂夫苦着脸指出：“所以，巴顿先生近来可好，纳特？”

他们是表亲。史蒂夫才不会被娜塔莎的‘死亡瞪视’所影响。

“所以，我完全能与那两位绅士成为好友，斯蒂布史卡——就像你和佩吉，对吧？”

跟她有一拼。佩吉如今只是一段甜蜜的青春回忆，此生有她作为密友他仍觉幸运。他只是微笑地看着自己的表姐，而她恼怒地对他挥了下双手——她曾声称目前她应该已经对那个表情免疫了，因为她已经无数次看过他以此为武器摆脱困境。

他们现在所住的小客栈不是一般意义上的风景如画，史蒂夫花了不止一时片刻时间想将它捕捉进他的素描本中，攀爬的蔓藤紧抓着墙壁，点缀着星形的白色小花。‘王妃的眼泪’是当地俗称，当然了他们客栈的老板也算是一位民俗学者，知道所有当地的传说。

他说花朵生长的地方有一位古代的‘王妃’曾洒下泪水，因为她发现她的王子为从野蛮的土耳其人手中拯救她、他们的孩子和他们的王国与黑暗力量缔结了某种可怕的契约。种下这些花朵是为了祈求她的庇护。众所周知，有这些花朵的房子‘不死生物’便不会涉足，唯恐触怒了他们的王。

他们停留的小镇上还有其它有趣的地方，比如：墓园，那里不出所料有些哥特式陵寝。鉴于天还亮着，史蒂夫只带上了自己的素描本。娜塔莎对他说她要做个理智的人，拿本好书留在客房里休息。

“不要去找麻烦，斯蒂布史卡——除非有人真应该被打破鼻子。”

他大笑起来。

客栈老板娘对他像个母亲一样大惊小怪，然后欣慰地看着他将十字架戴在脖子上。“我的好先生啊，记住今天是沃尔珀吉斯之夜，请千万在天黑之前就回到我们身边。”

又是沃尔珀吉斯之夜。不过，黑天半夜在墓园里闲逛的确不是什么理智的念头——不管是不是‘沃尔珀吉斯之夜’。所以，做出保证轻而易举。

所以，史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯可不是未经思考一头闯进这里的。他还有好几个小时的白天时间可以探索。他穿上自己旅行时穿的大衣——他还是容易受寒冷的影响。他带了些面包、火腿和奶酪，还有一瓶葡萄酒，客栈老板娘塞给他的。阳光闪亮而清澈，虽然空气有点凉，但天气还是十分的怡人。

不过，风暴总是说来就来。

上一刻史蒂夫还正描绘着墓碑上表情淘气的天使和站着的守卫——正试图捉住到他脸颊井然的弧度——下一刻天突然就黑了。

史蒂夫马上查看了自己的怀表。他当然不可能在这里呆到了太阳下山？！

时间很准确——他还有两个小时呢。

可天已经黑了。狂风开始呼啸，没用多久雨就落了下来。

**该死！**

于事无补。史蒂夫跑进墓园里一个更加壮观的陵墓里寻求遮挡。靠近了看才知道，这栋建筑物内部只有一个墓穴——白色的石头上雕刻着奇怪的人物。更稀奇的是，这个地方没有任何十字架或是基督教符号。

史蒂夫看着墓门上的铭文。

 

**施蒂里亚**

**格拉茨的多琳根伯爵夫人**

**寻找并获得了死亡。**

**1801**

**愿上帝许她安息**

**因为亡灵从不驻足**

 

是个自杀者的墓。而她墓穴上的人物也不是常见且肃穆的圣徒和天使的雕塑。它们是些生物，最好留在黑夜里，留在阴影里，留在深渊里的‘东西’。

 **沃尔珀吉斯之夜** 。史蒂夫不是纯正的英格兰人，会对古老的传说和民间故事嗤之以鼻。他是他那爱尔兰与俄罗斯血缘的产物，是‘芭芭雅嘎’的孙子，所以他很清楚，魔王推开地狱的大门，活死人自坟墓中起身行走人世的夜晚被困在自杀者的坟墓里意味着什么。

外面，狂风骤雨间又加入了冰雹。这并不是正常暴风雨。

本应该插在坟冢里以确保伯爵夫人被困的铁桩，此刻正躺在地上。史蒂夫捡起它的瞬间，石门打开，那位伯爵夫人——苍白而美丽，丝毫未收到死亡的蹂躏——坐起身，亮出锋利的白牙，对他微笑。

他感觉到那甜蜜诱惑的私语正拉扯着他的精神，劝诱着他走上前去，自动拜倒在她跟前，他的女王，他的女神。为她的欢愉献上他的血管，让她用冰冷的嘴唇贴上他的皮肤……

史蒂夫发现自己在微笑，同时扯出脖子上的十字架，正是老祖母坚持他一路上都不可以摘下的十字架。“请原谅，夫人。我只是个伦敦来的伴游，我可不买你推销的东西。”

他举起铁桩冲向她，目标是她的心脏。伯爵夫人可怕的微笑变成了凶恶的咆哮，抬手攻击，打得他飞起来撞到墙上。

史蒂夫最后的思绪原本会是： **呃哦，完了。这次娜塔莎可不会原谅我了。**

除了，他发现自己的速度慢下来，并没有撞上无情的石壁，而是被接住，被搂到了某人的胸前。

好吧，那的确是一幅充满男子气概的胸膛。如果这是某部达西表妹喜爱大声朗读给他们听的言情小说——很可能是在他们都喝醉了咯咯傻笑的时候——此刻的确是‘昏厥’的恰当时机。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯才不会昏厥！

虽然他后来对于接下来发生的事的记忆都怪异地…… _模糊了_ ，但是他却清楚地记得那双消遣地望着他的蓝眼睛。他发现自己迎向了那接触，有人在用鼻子蹭他，就好像那人呼吸到了他的香气。

很奇怪，但此刻他却感觉到 **安全** 和 **受保护** 。

抚慰的软语飘进他耳中，以某种他不认识的语言。随后：

_**睡吧，好胜的小猫咪。你不会受到伤害。** _

带着轻微口音的英语。

史蒂夫终于醒来时，他那十分担心的表姐立刻检查他身上有没有某些会让他们可怜的不得安生的老祖母保护欲发作、勃然大怒的伤口。

“我很好。我没事，我发誓——纳特！”

她对着他毫不动摇地挑起一道眉毛。“你在沃尔珀吉斯之夜去一座墓园里晃荡，我们发现你在一座可能是吸血鬼的墓地里不省人事，旁边有一匹不是要看守你就是决定要拿你当 _早晨_ 的巨狼。请原谅，我不想回家去告诉老祖母她的宝贝孙子被一只吸血鬼抓走了！”

“当时晴天白日！那场风暴不正常。”

她脸上还是‘那个表情’。这一次，她在胸前挽起了手臂。

“对不起？”

“还差不多。”然后她的手臂环抱住他。“史蒂夫，你吓死我了。”

“我知道。我很抱歉，行吗？”随后，他想起了她刚刚说的话。狼。“纳特，那狼呢？”

“这里的一个士兵朝拿东西射了一枪，把它赶走了。他的枪法有待加强，但至少你没有变成狼的磨牙玩具。”

 _“_ 等等，什么 _，士兵？！”_

结果是，他们东道主，担心他们的安全，请求调派士兵。纯粹是史蒂夫命好，他们就在那场奇怪的风暴降临时精准地出现在了客栈。娜塔莎急于抓起自己的猎枪，独自上路，但他们被迫等待，直到风暴结束。

所以，他们找到了昏迷不醒的史蒂夫和那只几乎趴在他身上为他保暖的巨狼。

“就好像它是在保护他。”另一个士兵小声说着，在胸口画着十字。

骑兵连上尉对这种奇想嗤之以鼻。他彬彬有礼地提出护送史蒂夫和娜塔莎安全回到他们的小客栈。“如果从现在开始我们不保护好你们，波维尔[ii]是不会宽恕我们的。”

 

**彼斯陲特兹，**

**小心侍候我的客人——他们的安全对我至关重要。如有任何意外，或迷路，不计代价找到他们并确保他们的安全。他们是英格兰人，所以酷爱冒险。风雪、狼群与夜晚常有危险。如你觉他们将受危害，便不要掉以轻心。我将以我的财富回报你的热忱。**

——德拉库拉。

 

史蒂夫别无选择，只有屈从于娜塔莎和客栈女主人的大惊小怪，她俩都坚持他休息上一段时间再继续他们的旅程。所以在美餐一顿和舒服的热水澡之后，史蒂夫终于睡着了。

他的梦里全是那双打趣的蓝眼和那个喊他‘猫咪’的声音。

对此，史蒂夫可是有许多话要说。他毫无疑问、确凿无疑不是一只猫咪，谢谢！

 

 **-** **完（目前！）** **-**

 

[i] 五朔节；五朔节之夜。五朔节是欧洲传统民间节日。用以祭祀树神、谷物神、庆祝农业收获及春天的来临。

[ii]波维尔。罗马尼亚旧特权阶层的贵族成员。

**Author's Note:**

> [i] 五朔节；五朔节之夜。五朔节是欧洲传统民间节日。用以祭祀树神、谷物神、庆祝农业收获及春天的来临。
> 
> [ii]波维尔。罗马尼亚旧特权阶层的贵族成员。


End file.
